Chuck vs The Intervention
by cowgirl1208
Summary: A fun story the CS Fanforum group thought up. We think CS could use a good intervention from its buy more friends and others, Enjoy!


Chuck vs. The Intervention

THis was put together by a group of us over on the CS board at Fanforum. We just had to share what holarious things seem to come out of our heads when we have to much free time. You should come hang out with us :)

Disclaimer: Yeah obviously I dont own Chuck but lets be honest I kinda wish I did so we could get this scene!

**Buymoria**

"Hey Morg what's with your boy mopey over there"

Lester I wish I knew but he is more secretive now than….

"When Anna was banging that rich model guy"

"What no! She wasn't…never mind"

"Guys I think our boy has a case of the Sarahs….again"

"Jeff I can't believe I am saying this but your right! And let me tell you that girl is a handful"

"Right Lester and how would you know?

"O my little bearded friend mine and Sarah's love is one not too be discovered"

"Right maybe because it is one that never happened chicks like her don't go for us"

"O so Carina…

"Morons this is worse than listening to Bartowski and Idiot number 2 talk about sandwiches lets go now and fix this I have had enough"

"Fine but let me talk to her first I need to let her down easy"

"Whatever Lester"

**Orange Orange**

In walks in Lester with the crew waiting outside little do they know Ellie and Awesome are on their way over as well.

"Lester what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with Chuck?"

"O my little flower always worried about me"

"Flower? And No I said Chu.."

"O don't talk that will just make this much harder, we have to end this. What we have is special but my boy chuckles needs you more. So I am going to step aside and let him have you, don't worry it is okay to move on from us. It will be tough but you can do it honeybug…sorry for breaking your heart"

Sarah just looks at him confused while she is about to answer she notices they have quite the audience growing as the buy more gang and the Awesomes have gathered behind them.

"Umm Sarah what is going on here"

"Ellie let me handle this…Sarah coming from Chucks best friend I feel that I know him best and well quite frankly the man is miserable without you. His scores in Call of Duty have dropped to all time lows it's embarrassing really I mean the other day he lost to a 3rd grader! Well anyway what I am trying to say is "My man Chuck, he knows that you're the hottest slice of the proverbial pizza. He knows that. He just wants another chance"

"Sarah as his boss err former boss I've watched Chuck grow through the good and the bad and frankly right now all I can say is "Blondie, do you understand what you've done? Chuck is more upset than I was when Norman disappeared!"

"Big Mikes right 'without you Sarah Chuck is 5 cans short of a 6 pack"

"Wow Jeff very eloquently said what he is trying to say Sarah is well "Sarah, you know we think you're awesome right? But you and Chuck apart? That is not awesome."

"Devon Honey I couldn't have said it better myself Sarah 'Chuck is still that Duck that you fell in love with'

While all this is happening Sarah doesn't know what to do. In a perfect world she would whipped out her knifes and made target practice out of this very uncomfortable situation. Unfortunately that would blow Chucks cover and well yeah it always comes does to Chuck with her.

Then surprisingly even Casey jumps in on the fun.

"This is getting sickening all I am going to say is 'Walker you need to let the lemon browse your hard drive.' I have a feeling its due a check up and if I have to see your lady feelings it damn better be for the Nerd because I don't have time to babysit a jealous one."

As if Sarah wasn't embarrassed enough as it was in walks Chuck and Carina. Chuck of course gets a cute little confused look on his face while Carina well she can't keep her nose out of anyone ones business.

"What's going on in here"

"O hey carina everyone has had enough of these two moping around basically the gist is we want Chuck to dip his chocolate into her peanut butter"

"Hey Casey good to see you haven't changed much and So Walker you and the Nerd are a thing I knew it for the record "Walker, you already broke the cardinal rule. Might as well have some fun."

Chuck and Sarah can't form any coherent thoughts at the moment and its formed into one of the largest and most awkward staring contests ever.

"So Chuckles what are you waiting for she is a tiger this one but come here let me give you some advice"

Carina not so subtle whispers in Chuck's ear different ways to tie and or handcuff Sarah to the bed which leads to Chuck coughing and turning beat red.

"Ummm er uhh Carina I don't think that is physically possible"

She whispers in his ear again and this makes him perk up a bit.

"Wow really okay not sure I could bend like that and that's gotta be illegal"

"O don't be so bashful we all know you want to do it"

"Excuse me hello over here..

"OOO wow she can speak! Welcome to the conversation Walker and while this has been delightful I've got some beef masters to sell, let's go nerds well minus Mopey"

"Yeah I'm gunna go see if I can check out Casey's clovers again ya'll kids have fun"

Soon everyone had dispersed from the Orange Orange leaving only Chuck and Sarah. After this interesting turn of events no one really knew what to say. However Chuck being Chuck he always knows how to break the ice.

"Well hey that's probably the most customers the OO has seen all year somebody might be looking at employee of the month" He threw in his goofy smile and that was all she needed to forget the awkwardness.

"You know Chuck I am craving some chocolate"

End of Part one….


End file.
